Delgarath Militia: Collect Provisions for the Militia
Information The milita at Delgarath is lacking provisions. The good segerant would have you help them restock them as they have trouble leaving and even if they where to, cannot spare the men. It is up to you to collect whatever they might need and return with it. Quest Text Carmichael tells you, 'Good to see your return . Care to join me for a stroll? As you can see, our troops are a bit under armored. Some of our weapons are gathering rust and our food stores are running low. We don't get paid well enough to constantly eat at Miss Katrina's or to buy food from Mr. Biggeltorque. Seems our esteemed Lord - Commander Jatell hasn't seen fit to issue any new equipment or supplies my way recently. Or perhaps the quartermasters have all turned daft. I tend to think the former is more likely. Personal biases aside, I need your aid. I'm afraid there's little glory on the battlefield to be found today however. I need supplies. You'll no doubt want payment. Payment you shall receive, worry not. Speak with Onyndriss, our resident dragon. He tends to compile lists well, perhaps this is due to a dragon's need to hoard things.' Carmichael shows you around the area and you notice lack of updated equipment and thin soldiers. ---- Onyndriss tells you, 'The sergeant sent you? That is good to hear. We are in dire need of resupply but shipments are long in coming. I keep being told the roads are too dangerous or that priorities lie elsewhere. I have a list of things that we need here. If you would be so kind as to go and collect it all and return to me I would pay you with some things we have lying around and some excess rank tokens. Perhaps The sergeant has some extra funds lying around for this sort of volunteer help as well. I'll give you the list and if you can fill it that would be most excellent, if not there is no harm in telling you what we lack. I hope to see you return soon.' You have received 1 Onyndriss' Requisition Form. ---- Onyndriss tells you, '. Greetings. You have the supplies I have asked for? This is excellent news. I'll be taking those if you don't mind. Thank you. Here take this as a token of my appreciation. Go speak to the Sergeant with the news for additional payment.' ---- Carmichael tells you, 'You managed to fully stock our stores? You have my thanks and the gratitude of the militia. You have done a service for the Empire and in payment I have secured some coin and a few rank tokens. It is a paltry sum in comparison to what you have done for us, but at this time it is all I have. Thank you again .' You have received 1 Imperial Rank Token. Steps # Speak with Onyndriss. # Return with the Milita Supplies to Onydriss. Though the list is long, you are certain that the need is great and thus the effort to attain all the supplies is well worth it. # Speak with Leftenant Carmichael. Rewards Category:Quests